A Big Mistake
by Princess0Of0The0Blood09
Summary: Emma's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. Then her best friend betrays her. I suck at summaries. But the story is good.
1. Chapter 1: Time To Face The Truth

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

A/N: This is my first fanfic on here. I wish I owned Degrassi, but I don't.

Chapter One: Time to Face the Truth

"Emma, what's wrong? When I talked to you on the phone you sounded upset."

"Sean, I'm pregnant."

"What? But how? When? Who?" Sean asked shocked.

"You remember that weekend I showed up in Wasaga."

"Yeah. So what you're saying is I'm the father."

"Yeah."

"Emma…"

"Sean…" They said simultaneously

"Em, you go first."

"Okay, you don't have to be a part of our child's life if you don't want to, but I'm not getting an abortion."

"Emma I would never expect you to have an abortion. And why wouldn't I want to be a part of our child's life." Sean said.

"Okay, well since you want to be a part of this, will you help me tell my mom?"

"Sure."

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Mom

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Two: Confronting Mom

"Hey mom are you here?" Emma called out her voice quavering.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm in the kitchen."

"Mom, we have something to tell you."

"Who's we?..." Spike stopped as she turned around and saw who Emma was holding hands with.

"Sean! When did you get back? Why didn't you call and let us know you were coming?"

"Mom, he didn't know he was coming back until I called him."

"Oh, what's going on?" Spike asked very concerned.

"Mom, you remember when I went to Wasaga to visit Sean, well I'm pregnant. I don't care what you say. I'm not going to have an abortion or give my baby up."

"Honey, I would never force you to give up your baby." Spike said.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Day of School Part 1

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Three: 1st Day of School Part 1

"Mom, I'm kind of nervous about going to school, I mean look at me, I'm huge."

"Honey, everything's going to be fine, Sean and Manny are going to be there with you, you'll be fine."

"I don't think everything's going to be fine. Remember when Manny was pregnant, everyone called her a slut."

"Well, sweetie people can call you a slut, but you aren't one, Sean's the father, and he's the only guy you've ever slept with."

"Umm…yeah you're right, mom I've got to go or I'm going to be late."

_What if Sean isn't the father? What if someone finds out who else I was with? What if he's back in school and sees me? I wonder what he would say or do._


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Day of School Part 2

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Four: 1st Day of School Part 2(3 months into pregnancy)

"So, Sean how does it feel to be back at Degrassi?" Manny asked.

"Kind of weird, but it's cool, cause I'm here to support Emma."

The bell for first period rang.

Emma bumped into someone on her way to Media Immersion and dropped her books.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

Emma knew that voice, she was hoping she wouldn't have to see him or talk to him.

"Emma?"

"Yeah."

"Well look at you, miss can do no wrong is pregnant. Who's the father?"

"Just leave me alone, Jay." Emma yelled, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She ran into the girls' bathroom hoping he hadn't seen how he'd affected her.

Meanwhile in English

"Sean, Manny give me the note." Mrs. Kwan said.

"Mr. Hogart, you're late detention."

"Hey, Sean."

"Hey, Jay, man what's up?"

"Nothing much. Did you know Emma's pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah dude. It's my baby."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure about that cause…"

"Sean that was the bell, we'd better go find Emma." Manny interrupted Jay.

_I wonder if Sean knows me and Emma slept together. I wonder if maybe that baby's mine. I wonder if she would even want to know who the father of the baby really was._

For the rest of the school day Emma and Jay didn't cross paths so he couldn't talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking To Mom

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Five: Talking to Mom

"Mom, you here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room."

"Sean dropped me off."

"Why didn't he come in and stay?"

"He had to work and I told him I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Em, honey what's wrong?"

"What if Sean isn't the father of my baby?"

"What are you talking about, are you saying you slept with someone other than Sean?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you."

**Flashback**

Emma was fixing her clothes when Jay said something she never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth, "Em, this was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"Sex, with you."

"Was I that bad, Jay?"

"Fine, bye, have a nice life, I hate you!" Emma yelled while crying and running back to her house. When she said she hated him she didn't mean it, she actually loved him, but it was easier to hate him after what he said.

**End Flashback**

"Who?" Spike asked Knocking Emma out of her flashback.

"Jay Hogart." Emma sighed.

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't love me back, so I went to Wasaga and Sean and I slept together."

"Do you still love him?"

"No!" Emma lied, fighting back the tears.

"I'm going for a walk." Emma said and walked out of her house.

Emma walked for awhile before she realized where she'd ended up…


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Six

**Flashback**

Directly after the shooting and Sean left.

"Emma what are you doing here?" the shaggy haired boy asked, losing the smirk he had five minutes ago. "This is not a place for a girl like you."

"What do you mean a girl like me?" Emma asked feeling the tears coming to her eyes, threatening to fall.

"What I'm saying is a sweet, innocent, beautiful girl shouldn't be seen at the Ravine."

"Did you of all people just call me beautiful?" Emma asked a little confused but hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah."

And that's where their relationship started and ended in the span of a month.

**End Flashback**

Here she was again, the place where she'd found love and lost it.

She walked into the Ravine, looking for Jay. She saw him sitting on the picnic table by the fire. He had his arm draped around some blondes shoulder, she was a Ravine girl. You could tell by the bracelets on her arm.

_A part of me hopes he's the father, so he might come back to me. But another part of me prays he isn't because if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life, I couldn't handle it._

Somebody ran into her and stopped her thoughts, she was about to apologize, when she noticed who bumped into her…


	7. Chapter 7: Worst Nightmare Come True

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Seven: Worst Nightmare Come True

"Sean what are you doing here and with Manny?" Emma asked furious.

"Well, see…" Sean stuttered.

"Manny you were supposed to be my best friend."

"Em, you are."

"Really, so best friends cheat on me with the father of my unborn child." Said Emma, her temper rising as each second passed.

"Come on Em, you don't even know if Sean is the father. Remember Jay?" Manny said, drunkenly.

Emma turns to run home, when someone stops her. Jay.

"What's going in here? Em… I mean Greenpeace what are you doing here?"

"She's got something she needs to tell you Jay." Manny explained.

"And, what would that be?" Jay asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you remember about 4 months ago you and Emma slept together, didn't use a condom, then broke her heart. So she ran off to Wasaga for a weekend, slept with Sean, but they used a condom. So you have to be the father of her baby." Manny dragged on putting Emma through hell.

"Jay, let me go! I don't need to stand here while Manny spills my guts for me in front of everyone."

She tries to get away, but trips and falls.

"Ow…"

"Em, are you okay?"

"No, Jay I'm not. I think I need to go to the hospital." Emma said starting to cry.

Jay helped her into his car and drove her to the hospital.

_So the baby is most likely mine. Why didn't Emma tell me? Oh right, she hates me. I wish I hadn't told her it was a mistake, I just didn't know what to say. She was my best friends' true love, and I took her virginity. I should have told her how I really felt. I really love her and sleeping with her was the best choice I'd ever made. I wish I could tell her that, but she probably wouldn't believe me either way. But I'll prove to her I've changed._

"Emma Nelson the doctor will see you now."


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor's Office

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Eight: Doctor's Office

"So, Emma what's the problem?"

"I fell and I think I was spotting a little, I just wanted to make sure the baby's okay."

"Alright, let's do an ultra sound. Everything looks alright, the baby's heartbeat is strong. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, is there anyway to tell who the father is before the baby's born?"

"Yes, there is, but there's a five percent chance of miscarriage. To reduce the risk we either wait until we can tell the gender, or wait until the baby's born.

"Umm, I guess I'll wait until the baby's born." Emma said.

"Well, if those are all your questions, you can go."

"Yeah, thanks, bye." Emma said leaving the doctor's office.

"Everything alright?" Jay asked.

"Everything with the baby's fine, my life not so much." Emma said.

She turned her cell phone on to see if her mother had called, and it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em…"

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you Sean, or Manny. Don't talk to me, don't look at me at school, we're done for good." Emma said, and hung up, before Sean could respond.


	9. Chapter 9: On The Ride Home

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Nine: On the Ride Home

"So, what happened back at the Ravine, anyway?" Jay asked.

"Nothing and why do you care? You hate me remember." Emma said coldly.

"It didn't sound or look like nothing, it must have been something, especially if you don't want to talk to Sean and Manny."

"Okay, you want to know what happened, I confessed to my mom that you could be the father of my child, and that I loved you. And when I did all my feelings for you came back and I told my mom I was going for a walk, then I ended up in the Ravine. I caught Manny and Sean together. Are you happy now you know my entire life story? And everyone at school is going to know what happened, and I'll be known as a slut."

"I'll punch anyone who calls you a slut, I promise." Jay said angrily.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because, Em, I don't hate you and us being together was not a mistake. The only mistake I made was making you feel like crap. So I'll see you later."

"Jay, want to come in and meet my mom? I promise she won't kill you." Emma said, praying he'd say yes. She wasn't ready for this night to end just yet.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet The Parents

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Ten: Meet the Parents

"Mom, I'm home and I'd like you to meet the possible father of my baby."

"Oh, honey Sean's been calling for hours, what happened?"

"Mom, me and Sean are done for good. I caught him and Manny at the Ravine."

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. This is Jay."

"So you're the one who took my daughter's virginity."

"Yes, Mrs. Nelson." Jay said nervously.

"Jeez, mom lighten up, you didn't freak out at Sean."

"I Know Sean, I knew he would take responsibility for his actions. I don't know if Jay will."

"I promise I will." Jay said.

"You'd better." Spike warned.

"So, what do you kids have planned for tonight?" Spike asked.

"I was hoping Emma would come meet my parents and explain the situation to them."

"I don't think that's a good idea until we know who the father is. I don't want your parents to think my daughter is some skank." Spike said.

"Okay, we'll wait until we know who the father is." Jay agreed.


	11. Chapter 11: Back To School

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Eleven: Back to School

Monday morning Emma was the talk of the school, but it was okay. Jay stuck with her throughout the day.

_Great rumors are flying, and the sad part is the most popular rumor I wish was the truth._

"So, Em have you thought of any names?" Jay asked and snapped Emma back to reality.

"Um, yeah actually I have. Riley Elizabeth for a girl and Xander Gage for a boy or name him after the father."

"I like them."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah, really. Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, I was surprised because Sean hated those names."

"Well, Sean's an idiot. He's an idiot for lying and cheating on you. He's an idiot for leaving you. He's an idiot for…"

"Hey!" Emma interrupted. "You left me too you know, Jay I loved you and I still love you, but I'm scared your going to leave again. And now I've just made a complete fool of myself." Emma was crying by the time she was done talking. "I'll just walk home."

"No, Em I'll drive you home. I'm sorry I looked so stunned, I just thought you hated me." Jay said.

"Trust me I don't hate you. I just said that before because you hurt me. I gave you everything and then to hear you say it was a mistake hurt really bad. The truth is I've always loved you." Emma confessed.

Jay pulled up to her house and kissed her passionately after he walked her to her door.

Emma was stunned. _Maybe he will ask me to marry him._

"Emma." Jay interrupted her thoughts. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jay got down on one knee and asked. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes." Emma squealed.

"I love you Emma."


	12. Chapter 12: The Ravine

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Twelve: The Ravine

It had been a few weeks since Jay had asked Emma to move in with him, and he knew they were going to need money.

"Hey, Jay I never thought I'd see you here again." Skinny said.

"Well, I need money and selling drugs is the fastest way to get it."

"Oh, you're back in that business?"

"Yeah."

"What have you got?" Skinny asked.

"I've got what ever you want." Jay replied.

"I need some Crank."

"You got money?"

"You know I do."

"Deal." Jay said and took the money while handing Skinny the Crank.

"Yo, Jay."

"Spinner what are you doing here?"

"No, the question is what are you doing here? I thought you stopped when Emma moved in with you." Spinner said.

"Yeah, well I need the money. And don't tell Emma anything." Jay warned.


	13. Chapter 13: We're in Danger Cause of You

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Thirteen: We're in Danger Cause of You

Five Years Later

"Riley, sweetie we're going to see grandma." Emma told her four-year-old daughter.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Riley asked looking up at her mother.

"He's working at the shop."

"Oh, where was he last night?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Emma said sadly.

Emma buckled Riley into her car seat and drove to her mother's house.

"Em, you seem distracted." Her mother pointed out.

"I am mom. Jay's never home anymore, is he cheating on me? I never get to see him anymore."

"Sweetie, I don't think Jay would cheat on you, he loves you."

"Mom, can you watch Riley? I'm going to go to the shop and see Jay." Emma said.

"Sure sweetie."

Emma drove to Earl's Auto Shop.

"Hey, Earl where's Jay?"

"Hey, Emma I haven't seen you since you were nine months pregnant with Riley. Jay's in the back working on his car."

"His car? Okay thanks Earl."

Emma saw Jay and went behind him and put her arms around him.

"Manny, get off me. I'm not cheating on Emma the way Sean did."

"Excuse me? Manny."

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but obviously that was a mistake. You know Jay, me and Riley miss you! See you at home. And you need to come home tonight I have something to tell you."

Emma went to the Dot to see Spinner.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Where's Riley?" Spinner asked.

"Nice to see you too, Spinner. Why are you acting weird."

"No reason." Spinner said nervously.

"Okay, whatever. Have you seen Manny? Do you know where I could find her?"

"Um, yeah, I thought you guys weren't friends anymore. She's either at the Ravine or Sean's."

"Thanks."

Emma drove to Sean's and knocked on the door.

"Hold on." She heard Sean say.

"Emma what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for…" Emma stopped as she saw Manny walking towards the door and she was at least five months pregnant.

"You two are having a baby." Emma said stuned.

"I have to go." Emma said and ran to her car and drove back to her mother's to pick up Riley. After she picked up Riley, they went back to Jay's apartment. Emma cooked dinner and waited for Jay to come home, but he didn't come home. Emma waited for a couple more hours, but he still wasn't home, so she decided to go out.

"Riley, sweetie do you want to stay the night at grandma's?"

"Yeah!" Riley exclaimed.

After Emma got Riley's bag packed and dropped her off at Spike's she drove to the Ravine.

When she got there se noticed Jay right away. She walked over to him.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"No problem." Jay said as he turned around and realized it was Emma.

"What are you doing here? Where's Riley?" Jay asked.

"Riley's fine she's with my mom. And who are you to question me? What are you doing here?" Emma said extremely pissed.

"Hey Jay I need some Glass." Skinny said. "Whoa, who's the hot girl?"

"I'm the mother of his child." Emma said to Skinny. "You're dealing drugs? You promised me you'd stopped dealing drugs when I moved in with you."

"Emma, sweetie I…"

"Don't you 'Emma sweetie me'." And with that Emma ran through the Ravine towards her car.

Jay followed her but before he could catch up to her she ran into someone. "Emma, hold up a sec." Jay yelled.

The person she bumped into then grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "So your Jay's girlfriend."

When Jay finally caught up to her he saw Aaron holding a knife to her throat.

"Aaron, please don't hurt her." Jay begged.

"I won't hurt her just give me what I want." Aaron said.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, I want some drugs and not that cheap shit either, I want the Acid and the Meth."

"Okay." Jay said as he handed Aaron all the drugs he had on him.

Aaron shoved Emma to Jay as he dived for the drugs.

Jay picked Emma up and ran to her car.

"Can you drive yourself home?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emma replied.

Emma went home by herself and was by herself all night.

At 2:00 in the morning Emma heard a knock at the door, she thought Jay had forgotten his keys again so she opened it. Big mistake.


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving?

A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

Chapter Fourteen: Leaving?

"Um, who are you?" Emma asked nervously.

"Skinny. I'm a friend of Jay's." he said smugly.

"Well, Jay's not here." Emma said slightly pissed.

"I know." Emma's eyes grew wide with terror, she tried to quickly shut the door, but Skinny burst through the door and pushed Emma against the wall.

"What are you doing? Get off me." She screamed and struggled and fought.

"Come on, you let Jay touch you. Let me have a turn too. Me and Jay used to share all the girls." Skinny smiled a devilish smile.

"No!" Emma was screaming and begging and crying for Skinny to just stop and leave. Then he ripped her top in half, and pulled off her pajama bottoms. _If I live through this I'm done. What if Riley had been here? Jay doesn't care about us anymore, or he would have made sure we were safe._

Emma screamed through the entire ordeal. Skinny was very rough, and hurt her a lot. He liked to hear her scream in pain. When he was done he said, "You were good, I see why Jay kept you to himself." Then he beat her until she was half dead.

Jay walked into the apartment at 5:00 in the morning; he saw that the house was trashed. He walked into the bedroom and found Emma unconscious and bleeding.

He quickly picked her up and drove her to the emergency room.

After they took her, he called Spike to make sure they were all right and to let them know what had happened. Spike showed up a little while after with Riley and Jack. Manny and Sean came too. They waited most of the day before the doctor asked to speak to Jay.

"Um, Mr. Hogart your fiancé was raped and beaten brutally." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We've stabilized her and stopped all internal bleeding. But…"

"But what?"

"We couldn't save the baby, I'm sorry."

"Baby?" Jay asked confused for a second. "She was pregnant?"

"Yes." The doctor stated.

Jay told Spike, Manny, and Sean everything, before he went to see Emma.

"Em, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"Em, I'm so sor…"

"Is Riley okay, he didn't find out where my mom lives, did he?" Emma interrupted him.

"Yeah, Riley's fine. Who did this, Emma?"

"Skinny."

"I'll get him later."

"Em, I have something to tell you. You lost the baby."

"I know I felt it."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Jay you were never home when I was awake, how was I supposed to tell you anything, when you were never around?"

"I know. I'm sor…"

"Jay, I'm really tired can you just go?"

"Sure."

Two weeks later Emma was out of the hospital. Jay drove her to their apartment, then went back to the shop.

As soon as Emma got home she started packing her Riley's things with tears in her eyes. Then she drove to her mother's house.

"Mom, I'm here to get Riley." Emma called out as she entered her mom's house .

"Oh Em, Jay said he was going to have Riley stay a few more nights to let you rest."

"Well I'm her mother, and Jay has no say in anything that has to do with Riley." Emma said coldly.

"Hey baby." Emma said to Riley.

"Mommy, you're home." Riley exclaimed and jumped into Emma's arms for a hug.

"Emma why are you acting so strange?" Spike asked concerned.

Emma put Riley down. "Riley, sweetheart can you go wait in the car for mommy?"

"Okay, mommy. Bye grammy." Riley gave Spike a big hug and a kiss.

"All right Riley's out of hearing range, what is going on?" Spike demanded.

"I'm leaving. Mom I'm moving to California, I'm leaving Jay." Emma was crying now.

"Sweetie, he loves you and you love him. What about Riley?"

"Mom love isn't enough, I was raped. And I am thinking about Riley. What if Riley had been home? Huh? What then? Something could have happened to her.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay. Tell Jay I love him and try to explain why this is what's best for both Riley and me."

Emma walked out her mom's front door, made sure Riley was buckled into her booster seat and left Toronto for good.


End file.
